


Mentally Scarred

by SarcasticSmiler



Series: SpringFRE prompt fills [1]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: I think this could somewhat class as crack, M/M, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 05:18:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6502174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarcasticSmiler/pseuds/SarcasticSmiler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the SpringFandomRaffleExchange thing over on tumblr<br/>Prompt 75. Telepathy AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mentally Scarred

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I wasn't really planning on taking part but then I saw the prompts and I saw this one and I nearly spit my tea out over imagining Kili's face, so this just kinda happened.
> 
> The prompts are [over here](http://gatheringfiki.tumblr.com/post/142500508170/springfre-prompts-masterlist) if you were wondering

Fíli watched his brother from across the camp fire, just waiting for the reaction he knew was going to come.

He’d seen the way his uncle looked at their burglar, seen the lingering gazes, the twitching fingers.

Kíli might be a mind reader, but Fíli knew his brother could be exceptionally unobservant despite his talent.

So Fíli watched and waited.

Kíli was staring almost blankly at the flickering flames when it began, just a slight crease between his brows, a slow blink as his eyes focused.

Fíli fought the smile tugging at his lips as he watched.

Wide brown eyes, almost amber in the firelight, darted around before settling on Thorin.

A look of abject horror settled on his face, eyes now shooting from Thorin to Bilbo.

Lips twitching, Fíli swallowed his laughter.

“Uncle!” Kíli squeaked, voice high pitched and horrified.

Thorin’s eyes snapped to Kíli, a faint blush just about visible beneath his beard, as he grumbled, “You know better than to eavesdrop on others’ minds.”

“I wasn’t eavesdropping!” the pitch of Kíli’s voice still hadn’t dropped to normal levels, “You were projecting!”

“That’s no excuse, you should have shields in place,” Thorin lectured before rising to his feet and stomping off into the surrounding woodland, blatantly ignoring the Company’s muffled laughter and Bilbo’s confused questions.

“Come here, brother,” Fíli said, laughter clear in his voice as he opened his arms in invitation.

Kíli stumbled round the fire, dropping into Fíli’s lap, and burying his face in Fíli’s neck. A distressed whimper slipping past his lips as he crawled into the comforting embrace of his brother’s mind, desperately trying to block out the images burned into his own.

“I’m scarred,” he practically wailed, “My poor innocent mind scarred for life.”

“You’re far from innocent, brother,” Fíli snorted, fingers trailing teasingly over the curve of Kíli’s ear, making the younger shiver in his arms, “Or do I need to remind you…?”

Fíli smirked as his brother trembled against him, a small moan escaping him at the images dancing through Fíli’s mind.

Images of rumbled sheets and impatient hands.

Of hot panted breaths against sweat dampened skin.

Of tight heat and blunt fingernails.

“ _Fíli_ …” Kíli groaned.

“Feeling less traumatised yet?” Fíli breathed against his ear, lips barely brushing against the skin.

The growl Kíli let out was all the warning Fíli got before he was dragged into the trees, away from the knowing smiles and rolling eyes of the Company.

As Kíli pushed him against a tree, lips attacking his own with an almost desperate fervour, Fíli had a fleeting thought that perhaps he should thank his uncle for setting this turn of events in motion.

“Don’t,” Kíli growled, catching the stray thought.

Fíli just smiled, tugging his brother closer as all other thoughts melted away.

 


End file.
